Increased attention has been drawn to the recreational use and abuse of prescription pharmaceutical compositions. The abuse, or non-medicinal use, of prescription pharmaceutical compositions is an increasing problem. Accordingly, preventing the abuse of prescription pharmaceuticals through the development of abuse deterrent pharmaceutical compositions has become a high public health priority for the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). Prescription pharmaceutical compositions that are typically misused or abused fall, primarily, into three groups: (1) opioids prescribed for pain; (2) Central Nervous System (CNS) depressants prescribed for anxiety or sleep problems; and (3) stimulants, prescribed, for example, for attention deficit hyperactivity, narcolepsy, or obesity.
Methods for abusing prescription pharmaceutical compositions are varied and can include, for example, extraction, boiling, melting, volatilization, physical tampering (e.g., grinding, grating, crushing, etc.), or direct administration. For purposes of abuse, methods of administering active drug substances obtained from prescription pharmaceutical compositions or of the pharmaceutical compositions themselves are similarly diverse and include, for example, injection, smoking, snorting, swallowing, sublingual or buccal administration, chewing, or administration as an anal or vaginal suppository. Alcohol-induced “dose dumping,” i.e., the rapid release of active pharmaceutical ingredients in the presence of a solvent such as ethanol, is also an abuse concern and safety issue. Other methods include rapid extraction under aqueous boiling conditions.
There are a number of strategies for preventing the abuse of pharmaceuticals. Physical and chemical barriers can prevent the extraction of the drug or change the form of the drug making it less likely to be abused. Combinations of agonists and antagonists can be used, wherein the antagonist is only released upon product manipulation or tampering. Another strategy is to use aversive compounds that produce an unpleasant effect when the dosage form is tampered with. In addition, prodrugs can be used, which are only changed into the active form of the drug in the gastrointestinal tract. The pharmaceutical industry is utilizing these strategies to develop abuse-deterrent pharmaceutical compositions in order to reduce the potential for misuse of prescription pharmaceutical compositions.
There remains a need for abuse deterrent pharmaceutical compositions that comprise properties that mitigate the risk of accidental or intentional overingestion. In particular, there is a need for formulations that are resistant to active pharmaceutical ingredient extraction and that inhibit the risk of overingestion.